ninokunifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unruhen in Katzbuckel
"Unruhen in Katzbuckel" (engl. "The Fall of the House Tildrum") ist das erste Kapitel der Geschichte von Ni no Kuni II: Schicksal eines Königreichs und unterteilt sich in fünf Hauptmissionen, die hauptsächlich im Schloss Katzbuckel und in der Katzalisation spielen und ihrem Abschluss im Bergkessel im Südosten des Hügellandes finden. Das erste Kapitel dient vor allem der Exposition der Ereignisse. Die Handlung beginnt mit Roland, der in Folge eines Anschlags auf eine Stadt in seiner Welt in die Ni no Kuni entrückt wird und dort Evan, den Prinz von Katzbuckel kennenlernt im Schloss der gleichnamigen Stadt kennenlernt. Das Zusammentreffen wird jedoch jäh überschattet, da plötzlich ein Putsch gegen den jungen Prinzen beginnt und er gezwungen ist mit Roland zusammenzuarbeiten, um aus dem Schloss zu fliehen. Unterwegs schließt sich ihnen Evans Zofe Almina an, die jedoch später stirbt um ihrem Prinzen und seinem neuen Leibwächter Roland die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Die beiden finden sich schließlich in einer Zuflucht in den Bergen wieder, wo Evan beschließt ein König zu werden und ein eigenes Königreich zu gründen, während Roland sich dafür entscheidet ihn auf seinem Weg zu unterstützen. Die fünf Akte des ersten Kapitels (und ihre empfohlenen Level) sind: *Fremdes Land (Lvl. 1) *Flucht aus Katzbuckel (Lvl. 1) *Letzte Rettung Katzalisation (Lvl. 2) *Licht am Ende des Tunnels (Lvl. 3) *Heimatlos (Lvl. 4) Fremdes Land "Präsident Roland Klein sitzt im Auto, als er Raketen einschlagen sieht. Er holt tief Luft ... Sein vermeintlich letzter Atemzug. Als er zu sich kommt, ist er wie durch ein Wunder wieder ein junger Mann. Doch was ist das für ein fremder Ort? Und wer ist dieser Junge, der behauptet, ein König zu sein? Ist dies das Jenseits?" Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 1.png|Roland auf dem Weg zur Tagung Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 2.png|Roland als Präsident in Ichi no Kuni Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 3.png|Raketenangriff auf die Stadt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 4.png|Die Stadt verglüht in einer gewaltigen Explosion Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 5.png|Roland löst sich im Licht auf Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 6.png|Die Putschisten versammeln sich Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 7.png|Evan wird von einem seltsamen Eindringling überrascht Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 8.png|Roland erscheint in Ni no Kuni Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 9.png|Evan begegnet Roland in seinen Gemächern Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 10.png|Roland bemerkt, dass er sich plötzlich verjüngt hat Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 11.png|Evan hält Roland für einen Attentäter Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 12.png|Evan wird von Roland vor den Putschisten gerettet Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 13.png|Roland stellt sich den Maußoldaten entgegen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 14.png|Der Schwarze Ritter macht sich zur Jagd bereit Der Präsident Roland Klein befindet sich zu Beginn der Geschichte in einer Wagenkolonne auf dem Weg zu einer wichtigen politischen Tagung als ein Anschlag mittels einer Atomwaffe nicht nur die Stadt vor seinen Augen pulverisiert, sondern auch ihn und sein Fahrzeug durch die Luft schleudert und ihn schwer verletzt zurücklässt. Um Luft und Sinne ringend löst er sich in einem seltsamen Leuchten auf und verschwindet. In Schloss Katzbuckel wartet derweil der junge Prinz Evan in seinen Gemächern darauf, dass die Vorbereitungen für die am Tag stattfindende Krönungszeremonie abgeschlossen werden. Einen Monat nach dem Tod seines Vaters König Leopold soll er in einer feierlichen Zeremonie den Thron besteigen und offiziell neuer König von Katzbuckel) werden. In jenen Moment platzt aus blaumen Licht heraus Roland in die ihm fremde Welt hinein, verwundert darüber, dass er plötzlich deutlich verjüngt ist. Evan jedoch ist von dem plötzlichen Eindringling überrascht und hält ihn für eine möliche Bedroung, während Roland darüber nachdenkt, ob er bei dem Raketenangriff ums Leben gekommen und nun im Jenseits ist. Das Treffen wird jedoch jäh von Explosionen überschattet, die das Schloss erschüttern. Roland, der schnell die Vermutung hat, dass ein Putsch im Gange ist, will sich die Situation genauer ansehen und bittet Evan zu warten und entdeckt auch einige Soldaten der Mauß, die sich über den Coup unterhalten. Evan, der sie nach wie vor für seine Wachen hält, stürmt jedoch herein und befiehlt ihnen die Festnahme, was die Soldaten nutzen wollen, um den jungen Prinzen zu erschlagen. Roland kann dies verhindern, in dem er einen der Putschisten mit der Pistole niederstreckt, sich somit dessen Schwert sichert und mit diesem die restlichen Wachen besiegt, um Evan zu retten. Dadurch gewinnt der Junge Prinz Vertrauen in den Fremden und dieser macht ihm so langsam die Situation klar, in der er sich befindet. Roland beschließt auf Evan aufzupassen und einen Weg nach draußen zu finden. Evan schließt sich ihm an. Derweil besprechen Ratoleon und Rattinger, die Anführer hinter dem Putsch, dessen Verlauf im Thronsaal des Schlosses. Sie hatten den alten König mit einer stetig erhöhten Dosis Gift getötet und den Tag der Krönungszeremonie, wo alle beschäftigt sein würden, abgewartet, um ihren Plaz durchzuführen. Jedoch müssen sie erfahren, dass der Angriff auf Evans Leben fehlgeschlagen ist und dieser sich auf der Flucht befindet. Der Schwarze Ritter wird entsandt um den flüchtigen Prinzen zu finden und zu erledigen. Flucht aus Katzbuckel "Roland erkennt, dass gerade ein Putsch in diesem fremden Land namens Katzbuckel geschieht, und hilft dem jungen König Evan, zu fliehen, bevor dieser ermordet werden kann." Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 15.png|Roland und Evan entdecken den Ursprung der Explosion Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 16.png|Die beiden müssen sich durch den Garten schleichen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 17.png|Jedoch laufen sie unterwegs in einen Hinterhalt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 18.png|Schließlich werden sie umzingelt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 19.png|Almina taucht auf und rettet die Beiden Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 20.png|Zu dritt stellen sie sich den Putschisten entgegen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 21.png|Almina erzählt Evan vom Putsch Roland und Evan schleichen sich inzwischen durch die Gärten und Gänge des Schlosses und können so vom West- in den Ostflüegel gelangen und dabei Gegnern aus dem Weg gehen, geraten aber schließlich in ein Gefecht, dass Roland zunächst für sich entscheiden kann, dass allerdings eine Wendung nimmt, als Verstärkung der Mauß unter Führung einer Magierin auftaucht, gegen deren Schild auch Rolands Pistole nichts ausrichten kann. In diesem Moment kommt ihnen Evans Zofe Almina zu Hilfe. Sie hatte bis kurz vor dem Putsch an den Vorbereitungen für die Zeremonie gearbeitet und war deshalb nicht in der Nähe des Prinzen gewesen und seitdem auf der Suche nach ihm. Sie kann die Magierin ausschalten und Roland kann mit ihrer Hilfe die Verstärkung besiegen. Zuerst wundert sie sich über Rolands Anwesenheit, da dieser aber Evan zuvor gerettet und beschützt hatte, vertraut sie ihm. Sie klärt schließlich Evan auch über die Umstände des Putsches auf, da sie Ratoleon und Rattinger zuvor belauscht hatte. Evan der vernünftig mit den Putschisten reden will, wird von Roland für die Tatsachen gestellt. Flucht ist ihre einzige Option, weshalb er sich bei Almina nach einem Ausweg erkundigt. Diese erinnert sich an einen Geheimgang, der zur Katzalisation führt. Diese ist ein alter Weg, der sicher aus dem Schloss führt und den nur wenige kennen, weshalb sie beschließen auf diese Weise aus dem Schloss zu entkommen. Letzte Rettung Katzalisation "Die kampferprobte Zofe Almina ist wie eine Mutter für Evan und weiß Dinge über das Schloss, die nicht einmal Evan selbst weiß! So auch von einem Geheimgang, der in die Katzalisation führt und den Dreien ermöglicht, ihre Verfolger fürs erste abzuhängen." Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 22.png|Der Schwarze Ritter versperrt den Weg Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 23.png|Die Drei verstecken sich erst einmal Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 24.png|Roland legt eine Leibwächteruniform an Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 25.png|Sie müssen sich durch die große Halle schleichen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 26.png|Almina öffnet den Geheimgang in die Katzalisation Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 27.png|Almina erzählt Evan vom Tod seines Vaters Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 28.png|Evan ist entsetzt darüber, dass Leopold vergift wurde Auf ihrer Flucht durch das Schloss treffen sie im Ost-Flügel auf die Zofe Miezerike, die zusammen mit dem anderen Schlosspersonal die verwundeten Soldaten der Miez versorgt. Wenig später jedoch sind Roland, Evan und Almina dazu gezwungen sich eine Weile in einer Kammer zu verstecken, da der Schwarze Ritter den Bereich vor ihnen bewachte. Almina nutzt diese Gelegenheit um Evan seine Ausrüstung und Roland einen Rüstring zu geben, was ihn effektiver im Kampf macht. Auch erhält er eine Kleidung der Leibwache, die angemessener für die bevorstehenden Kämpfe ist. Derweil ist soviel Zeit vergangen, dass der Schwarze Ritter seine Patrouille in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses fortsetzt und die Drei die Vorhalle des Thronsaales durchqueren und sich an dortigen Maussoldaten vorbei schleichen oder kämpfen können, um wiederum im südlichen Westflügel des Schlosses die Kammer zu erreichen, in der sich der geheime Durchgang befindet. Almina öffnet den Geheimgang hinter einem Bücherregal mittels eines dort versteckten Schalters und ermöglicht es so den drei Flüchtigen, dass Schloss hinter sich zu lassen und in die Kanäle unter der Stadt zu fliehen. Evan macht sich selbst für den Putsch verantwortlich, in dem er sich fragt, ob Ratoleon ihn als neuen König nicht akzeptieren wollte, etwas das Roland wegen seiner Erfahrung als Politiker verneint und Alima erklärt auch, dass der Putsch schon länger geplant war und dass es - zu Evans Entsetzen - Ratoleon war, der den Tod von König Leopold mittels Gift verschuldet hat. Auch setzt sie Roland und Evan über den in Katzbuckel schon lange herrschenden Konflikt zwischen Miez und Mauß ins Bild. Roland drängt jedoch darauf die Flucht schnell fortzusetzen. Licht am Ende des Tunnels "Es dauert nicht lang, bis Ratoleon von Evans Fluchtweg erfährt, und befiehlt dem Schwarzen Ritter, ihn zu töten, Almina stellte sich ihm todesmutig entgegen und ermöglicht Evan und Roland so die Flucht. Nach einiger Zeit weht ein Windhauch den beiden entgegen ... Ist der Ausgang nahe?" Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 29.png|Almina erweckt die in Roland schlummernden Fertigkeiten Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 30.png|Der Fluchtweg wurde gesprengt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 31.png|Ratoleon hat ihnen eine Falle gestellt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 32.png|Almina mahnt zur Flucht und will ihnen Zeit erkaufen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 33.png|Almina will sich dem Schwarzen Ritter stellen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 34.png|Roland stürzt sich mit Evan in die Tiefe Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 35.png|Evan wollte Mina nicht zurücklassen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 36.png|Evan erinnert sich an an seine Zeit mit Almina Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 37.png|Evan erinnert sich an an seine Zeit mit Almina Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 38.png|Evan erinnert sich an an seine Zeit mit Almina Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 39.png|Am Grund der Grube sucht Roland nach einem anderen Ausweg Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 40.png|Die beiden auf der Flucht Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 41.png|Doch werden sie eingeholt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 42.png|Der Schwarze Ritter hat sie in die Enge getrieben Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 43.png|Die dunkle Macht im Ritter regt sich Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 44.png|Er wird von ihr verschlungen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 45.png|... und transformiert Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 46.png|Der Schwarze Ritter ist zu einem Monster geworden Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 47.png|Die Kreatur greift Evan an Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 48.png|Im letzten Moment schreitet Almina ein Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 49.png|und wirft sich in die Attacke Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 50.png|Sie fängt das dämonische Feuer ab und schützt Evan Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 51.png|Roland schießt dem Ungetüm ein Auge aus Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 52.png|Taumelnd stürzt es in den Abgrund Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 53.png|Almina liegt im Sterben Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 54.png|Und scheidet schließlich dahin Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 55.png|Evan übermannt die Trauer Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 56.png|Der junge Prinz von Trauer überwältigt Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 57.png|Er gibt Almina ein letztes Versprechen In der Katzalisation angekommen, stellen sie fest, dass das Kanalsystem von Monstern verseucht ist und dass sie sich auf dem Weg nach draußen einen Weg durch diese Gegner bahnen werden müssen. Almina erweckt daraufhin durch Magie die in Roland schlummernden Fähigkeiten ("Filetieren"), was ihm im Kampf nochmals mehr Vorteile verschaffen sollte. Nach der Warnung, dass die Monster auf der ganzen Welt in letzter Zeit deutlich aggressiver werden, arbeiten sich die drei schließlich durch das Gewölbe der Katzalisation entlang des großes Kanals über Brücken und an Speeranlagen vorbei und erreichen dessen Ende. Die Fluchtroute aus der Stadt hinaus würde über eine große Brücke führen, die eine Senkgrube überspannt, jedoch wurde diese kurz zuvor gesprengt. Ratoleon hatte in Betracht gezogen, dass die Katzalisation zur Flucht genutzt werden könnte und ließ diesen Weg versperren. Tatsächlich taucht er auch nur wenig später auf, um die Flüchtenden zusammen mit seinen Soldaten in dieser "Mausefalle" einzuschließen und die Sache damit zu beenden. Als der Schwarze Ritter dazu ansetzt, sie zu ergreifen, stellt sich Almina dem starken Gegner in den Weg, um Roland und Evan Zeit zur Flucht zu erkaufen. Es wird deutlich, dass der Schwarze Ritter durch eine dunkle Macht gestärkt wird. Da Evan unentschlossen ist, wird er von Roland gepackt und mit ihm gerissen als dieser sich dazu entscheidet in die Grube zu springen, um ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen, während Evan unter Tränen die gemeinsamen Erinnerungen mit Mina überkommen. Tatsächlich landen sie sicher in einer Quelle am Boden der Grube in einer Abwasseranlage der Katzalisation. Evan möchte zurückgehen, um Almina zu helfen, Roland der sie aber bereits für verloren hält, drängt auf eine schnelle Flucht, damit ihr Opfer nicht umsonst war. Außerdem erklärt er, dass jeder seine Pflicht zu erfüllen habe und die Pflicht von Evan sei es nun, am Leben zu bleiben. So setzen sie die Flucht durch einen kurzen Tunnelabschnitt fort, um jedoch kurz vor dem rettenden Ausgang von ihrem Häscher eingeholt zu werden. Der Schwarze Ritter erschafft eine dunkle Barriere und unterbindet damit jede Flucht der beiden, sodass sich Roland ihm nun zum Kampf stellt. Kann er zunächst noch dank seiner neuen Fähigkeiten und dem Rüstring mithalten und einige Wunden beibringen, so ändert sich dies im späteren Verlauf des Kampfes. Als der Schaden zu groß wird, übernimmt die dunkle Macht die Kontrolle und beginnt den Ritter schließlich zu mutieren und verwandelt ihn in eine bestialische Mischung aus Mauß und Chimääre, ein Monster, gegen das Roland nur mit Mühe bestehen kann. Doch dieser zielt nicht auf den widerspenstigen Roland sondern entschließt sich, Evan direkt mit einem magischen Feuerhauch anzugreifen. In letzter Sekunde kommt Almina zur Rettung, stößt den jungen Prinzen weg und wird selbst voll von der Attacke getroffen, während sie Evan abschirmen kann. Roland nutzt seine Pistole, um der Kreatur ein Auge auszuschießen, was diese ins Taumeln bringt und dafür sorgt, dass sie schließlich eine endlose Erdspalte hinabstürzt, doch Mina ist schwer getroffen. Im Sterben liegend, mit einem trauernden Evan an ihrer Seite, hofft sie - auch wenn sie es selbst leider nicht mehr miterleben wird - dass Evan ein großartiger König wird und die Welt zu einem besseren Ort macht. Evan bezweifelt das, doch sie spricht ihm Mut zu, da er ein großes Herz habe und erzählt ihm von ihrer Vision der Zukunft: "Ihr habt ein so großes Herz. Es wird euch den Weg weisen. Ich sehe es deutlich vor mir ... Ein wundervolles Reich, in dem alle glücklich sind. Und ihr seid der König." Mit diesen Worten verstirbt sie. Und der von Trauer aufgelöste Evan gibt ihr das Versprechen, dass er genau so ein Königreich errichten werde. Jedoch nahen ihre Verfolger und Roland ist gezwungen, mit Evan fortzuziehen und den Körper Alminas zurückzulassen. Heimatlos "Mit Mühe und Not entkommen sie aus Katzbuckel, doch Alima kostet die Flucht das leben ... Der tief getroffene Evan findet sich in einem Traum mit einem fremden Jungen wieder, der mehr zu wissen scheint, als er preisgibt. Doch seine warmen Worte machen Evan Hoffnung. Welchen wird er nun einschlagen?" Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 58.png|Evan und der Junge aus dem Traum Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 59.png|Wer ist er? Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 60.png|Evan erwacht im Bergkessel Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 61.png|Evan und Roland betrachten Katzbuckel Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 62.png|Roland will wissen, was Evan nun vorhat Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 63.png|Evan ist entschlossen ein guter König zu werden Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 64.png|Roland entscheidet ihn dabei zu unterstützen Ni-no-kuni-2 story unruhen-in-katzbuckel 65.png|Die Sonne kündigt ein neues Abenteuer an Auf ihrer Flucht entlang des Flusses schaffen sie es schließlich zu einem Bergkessel südwestlich von Katzbuckel, wo Roland ein provisorisches Lager aufschlägt und die beiden sich ausruhen. Im Traum spricht Evan mit einem Jungen im Salon eines Schlosses bei einer Tasse Tee über die zurückliegenden Erfahrungen und die Verluste. Dieser spricht ihm Mut zu und erinnert ihn daran, dass Verluste dazugehören, dass aber auch bessere Zeiten kommen, bevor sie das Gespräch jedoch vertiefen können, muss der Junge los und der Traum endet. Evan erwacht dann wieder bei Roland im Bergkessel und dieser bittet ihn darum, ihm für einen kleinen Spaziergang auf einen nahegelegenen Aussichtspunkt zu folgen, von dem aus man das umliegende Land (einschließlich des in der Entfernung liegenden Katzbuckels) einsehen kann, damit sie sich etwas unterhalten können. Roland erzählt davon, dass er aus einer Parallelwelt stammt, da ihm ein Königreich Katzbuckel oder solche Landschaften überhaupt nicht bekannt wären und das es in seiner Welt keine Magie sondern Technische Lösungen gibt. Evan erinnert sich daran, dass Almina ihm Geschichten darüber erzählt hat, dass es neben der Ni no Kuni noch andere miteinander verbundene Welten gibt. Er hatte das bisher allerdings für ein Märchen gehalten. Roland ist zwar immer noch unklar, wie und warum er aus seiner Welt gerissen und in diese Welt versetzt wurde, jedoch glaubt er, dass dies womöglich aus einem bestimmten Grund geschah. Er erzählt Evan, dass er in seiner Welt ein "König" war, etwas das man dort als "Präsident" bezeichnet und stellt selbst fest, dass er dmait eigentlich der perfekte Mentor für einen angehenden König wie Evan wäre. Roland will deshalb von Evan wissen, was dieser nun tun will, ob er zum Beispiel den Thron aufgeben und sich in den Bergen verstecken wolle. Evan hatte sich jedoch entschieden, dass Versprechen an Almina zu halten und ein Königreich zu schaffen, in dem alle glücklich und in Frieden leben können. Was Roland dazu bewegt, seine ebenfalls gefasste Entscheidung mitzuteilen, nämlich in dieser neuen Welt zu bleiben und mit Evan zusammen zu kämpfen, während die Sonne über dem Hügelland aufgeht. Kategorie:Hauptmissionen Kategorie:Quests (Ni no Kuni II)